Abril del Adrinette 2019
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Conjunto de historias Marinette y Adrien demostraran lo que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. Día 1: Solo amigos

**Día 1: Solo amigos (Just friends)**

Marinette Dupain - Cheng se había propuesto que ese sería el año en el que por fin le confesaría su amor a Adrien y de que si él también la quería, trabajaría en que su relación fuera un éxito.

Seguiría el consejo de su madre: Al hombre se lo conquista por el estómago.

Le pido a su padre que le enseñara a hacer unas de sus recetas de galletas con chispas de chocolate que eran sus preferidas y que sabía que a Adrien le gustaría probarlas.

Su papá enternecido y entusiasmado por enseñarle a Marinette, preparo todo para la clase con su alumna favorita.

Después de algunos intentos fallidos y la torpeza de Marinette en algunas ocasiones, por fin lograron tener una tanda de galletas que guardaron en una caja decorada con la firma de la panadería y la firma de Marinette.

Yendo a la escuela, tuvo cuidado de que no le pasara nada a su preciado paquete. Tuvo mucha suerte, parecía que ese sería el día.

En la hora de descanso, se apresuró para entregarle la caja a Adrien antes de que se encaminara a la mansión.

—H-hola Adrien —dijo Marinette mostrando una sonrisa radiante —Te hice estas galletas, espero que te gusten —un ligero sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas.

Adrien le sonrió

—Gracias Marinette, eres una buena amiga.

Al escuchar eso Marinette se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa, haciendo que esta pasara a ser una mueca rara. Miro hacia su bolso y noto a Tikki observándola, como si le estuviera dando su apoyo de manera silenciosa.

Adrien se despidió de ella antes de irse a su casa a almorzar. Marinette solo pudo suspirar ante su comportamiento. ¿De verdad valía la pena?

* * *

En la mansión cuando Adrien termino de almorzar, miro el regalo de su amiga. La decoración y el fino aroma que este tenía, denotaba la calidad de las galletas que se moría por probar. Las llevo su habitación y las coloco en su escritorio. Plagg salió de su chaqueta para tomar un trozo de camembert de su reserva y vio la caja.

—Parece que a esa chica le agradas mucho chico, podría tener interés en ti.

—No Plagg —dijo el mirando a las galletas que le había regalado Marinette —Ella solo es una amiga, además a ella le gusta Luka.

Plagg se llevó una patita a su cabeza y negó, incrédulo.

—No tienes remedio, chico.

* * *

Marinette almorzaba en casa un poco desanimada. Movía con el tenedor una patata de su plato de manera desinteresada.

—Tranquila Marinette algún día sé que lo lograras –le decia Tikki de manera dulce, abrazando su mejilla.

Eso era lo que su kwami siempre le decía para animarla y en parte tenía razón, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente.

Y cumplió con su cometido. Varios años después, después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación (además de la revelación de sus identidades) por fin Adrien la había hecho su novia y posteriormente su esposa. La vida de casados había sido lo más maravilloso que Marinette había vivido en toda su vida, y junto a Adrien todo era mucho mejor.

Suspiro de manera soñadora mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, que le tocaba a ella preparar ese día. Oyó como se abría la puerta y los pasos que se dirigían a la cocina.

—Hola Adrien, amor.

Él le beso la mejilla mientras ella cortaba unos vegetales.

—Hola mi querida amiga, ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy, eh?

Marinette detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo el cuchillo en la encimera y puso una postura rígida. Adrien se separó de ella.

— ¿Marinette? — pregunto extrañado por el repentino comportamiento de su esposa.

Ella volteo a verlo. Tenía un tic en su ojo derecho y una mirada muy seria. Lo que no se espero fue que ella lo tomara de la oreja e hiciera que la siguiera hasta afuera. Ahí ella entro y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Marinette por favor fue una broma, déjame entrar por favor.

—Lo siento señor Agreste, tendrás que dormir afuera hoy —dijo ella en tono molesto.

—Mari, por favor, me voy a congelar aquí —Comenzó a golpear la puerta, con la esperanza de que le abriera.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado, antes de decirlo, Adrien Agreste.

—Mi lady, por favor, haré lo que sea —se arrodillo en la puerta, suplicante, sabiendo que podía verlo a través de la mirilla de la puerta.

Adrien se quedó golpeando un buen rato, hasta que la chica le abrió la puerta para que entrara a cenar.

Nunca volvió a hacer la misma broma de nuevo.


	2. Día 2: Compañeros de asiento

**Día 2: Compañeros de asiento (Seat Buddies)**

—Lo siento amiga, pero ya le prometí a Nino que me sentaría con él en el viaje. Olvide decírtelo.

Marinette miro de forma sospechosa a Ayla. Cuando anunciaron el viaje que realizaría la escuela Françoise Dupont todo el mundo estaba emocionado. Todos empezaron a asignarse compañeros de asiento en el autobús. Como hubo un Akuma ese día, Marinette olvido decirle a Ayla si quería compartir el asiento con ella.

Pensaba que como buena amiga le guardaría el asiento. Al parecer no fue así, pero sabía que eso fue a propósito. Estaba segura de que ella convenció a Nino de sentarse a su lado por una simple razón:

El compañero de Nino era Adrien.

—Hola Marinette, parece que seremos compañeros de asiento —dijo el cuándo noto a Marinette acercarse a su asiento.

—Si eso parece.

— ¿Quieres el asiento en la ventana?

Eso puso nerviosa a la chica.

—Oh claro, si no es mucha molestia, no digo que sea molestia…

Él le devolvió una sonrisa

—Para mí no lo es, Marinette.

Adrien se levantó de su asiento para dejarla pasar al asiento al lado de la ventana. Marinette se acomodó tratando de no tropezar y quedar en ridículo. No podía quedar mal en frente del chico que le gustaba.

Durante el viaje, ambos charlaron de cosas banales, sus gustos y disgustos. Adrien había llevado su celular y había descargado algunos capítulos del anime que estaba viendo para pasar el rato. Le ofreció uno de sus audífonos a su compañera para que ella pudiera verlo con el también.

Cuando terminaron con todos los capítulos, Adrien puso algo de música y eso creo el ambiente ideal para que Marinette se pusiera a tejer. El chico solo miraba como trabajaba, era una sensación hipnótica y relajante, junto con el movimiento del autobús que lo hizo tener un poco de somnolencia.

Marinette sintió que algo o más bien alguien se apoyaba en su hombro. Eso la hizo parar al instante. Miro de reojo para descubrir que Adrien se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba con la lana. No quería despertarlo, se notaba tan tranquilo, tanto que parecía un ángel.

Siguió con su trabajo hasta que se le acabo la lana. Tenía más en su mochila, pero no quería molestar a Adrien mientras la buscaba. Lo único que pudo hacer era mirar hacia afuera.

Un rato después estaba luchando por mantenerse despierta. Ya había anochecido y no podía distinguir mucho de lo que pasaba en la carretera. Decidió entonces sacar una manta que había empacado y arroparse a ella y al chico que dormía a su lado. Tomo su mochila de manera lenta y cuidadosa, sacando una manta de color rosa. Acomodo su cabeza cerca a la de él para dormir más cómoda. Tal vez hacerlo una vez no hacia ningún daño.

* * *

Adrien despertó en la madrugada. Levanto su cabeza de donde estaba apoyada. Se dio cuenta de que estuvo durmiendo sobre el hombro de su compañera de asiento. Se iba a disculpar pero noto que ella estaba dormida.

Sintió la suave textura de la manta que rodeaba su cuerpo y el calor que desprendía. Vio la intricada firma de Marinette en uno de los costados.

Su amiga era alguien muy dulce y considerada para prestarle su manta. Decidió volver a acomodarse cerca de ella, porque por alguna razón era bastante cómodo estar a su lado.


	3. Día 3: Vergonzoso

**Día 3: Vergonzoso (Embarrassing)**

Marinette recordaba las veces que se había puesto en ridículo solo por Adrien.

Cuando fue por la medicina del maestro fu y le dio la carta equivocada a Adrien provocando que él le trajera medicina para la constipación.  
La vez que ella salió en piyama sin darse cuenta y que literalmente se estrelló con Adrien, además de que terminaron huyendo del guardaespaldas de este para colarse en un cine vestidos de manera ridícula.

O la vez que le dio el beso en la mejilla y se había parado en una tarta en el picnic que se organizo en el día de los héroes.

También las veces que se había caído frente a Adrien.

Incluso sus amigas a veces hacían burla de lo que le pasaba, como su comportamiento extraño cada vez que Adrien se le acercaba o le hablaba. Y no las culpaba, perdió muchas oportunidades a causa de su tartamudeo o de su nerviosismo.

Así que pensando desahogarse un poco y tratar de esos pensamientos, decidió escribir una nueva entrada en su diario. Lo busco en donde siempre lo dejaba y lo abrió con su llave. Se puso cómoda y tomando su pluma favorita, empezó a escribir.

"Querido diario, soy yo otra vez. Creo que ahora la entrada de hoy es un poco diferente. No sabes el número de veces que he perdido mi dignidad por Adrien Agreste. Es como si yo estuviera destinada a sufrir desgracias por el cada vez que le hablo o me le acercó. Sin embargo no me importa demasiado. Si el necesita de mi ayuda, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo en la situación en la que se encuentre."

"Y también sé que si me enfermo, él podría traerme medicinas para sentirme mejor. Lo mejor de todo es que él nunca se ha burlado de mí. Siempre ha sido comprensivo conmigo. Por eso le quiero y lo aprecio demasiado y por muchas otras cosas más._"_

—Lo que hago por amor —dijo mientras cerraba el diario y miraba hacia el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación.


	4. Día 4: Escóndeme

**Día 4: Escóndeme (Hide me)**

Adrien corría por las calles perseguido por sus fans. Parecía que se convirtió en costumbre siempre huir cada vez que se salía de su casa sin permiso y sin el guardaespaldas. Logro esconderse en un callejón vacío. Tratando de irse en la calle contraria por la que se habían ido su grupo de fanáticos, choco con algo, o más bien con alguien.

—Lo siento… —se froto la cabeza un poco para luego mirar preocupado con quien se había tropezado — ¿Marinette?

—A-Adrien—dijo ella nerviosa — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, estaba aburrido, así que yo me escape de mi casa —le dio una sonrisa culpable.

De pronto Adrien escucho a la turba de gente que lo perseguía acercándose de nuevo. Junto sus manos en un gesto implorante.

—Por favor, solo quiero salir un rato de la mansión.

Marinette lo vio con un poco de lastima, pero luego se convirtió en una mirada de decisión al ver la desesperación de Adrien.

—De acuerdo, pero tenemos que ser sigilosos.

Miro a sus alrededor y vio una caja vacía que le dio una idea. La tomo y le hizo unos improvisados agujeros con unas pequeñas tijeras que por suerte tenía en su pequeño bolso. Cuando termino, le puso una caja de cartón en la cabeza.

\- Tu solo sígueme.

Ambos caminaron a paso rápido, con las miradas de extrañeza que les lanzaban los transeúntes. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la panadería, la chica se asomó por la calle por la que debían de pasar para llegar su casa. Como vio que la calle estaba vacía se dirigió a Adrien que estaba detrás de ella.

—Vamos, no hay moros en la costa.

Ambos prácticamente corrieron al ver tan cerca la panadería, solo unos pasos más y estarían a salvo. Marinette busco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, una acción que aunque tomo solo algunos segundos, para Adrien fueron eternos. Subieron corriendo las escaleras y rápidamente ingresaron al apartamento correspondiente.

Marinette cerró la puerta con rapidez y se apoyó en ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Ya puedes quitarte la caja de la cabeza, Adrien.

Rápidamente, el joven tomo la caja y la tiro en el suelo de la sala.

—Muchas gracias, Marinette.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el ambiente. Se sentía un poco incómodo, por lo que la chica decidió intervenir.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres jugar mecha strike? —dijo ella tratando de sonar casual.

— ¿A tus padres no les molestara que me hayas traído aquí sin permiso? — pregunto el dudoso.

—No te preocupes, no creo que sea algún problema para ellos, al contrario creo que a ellos les agradas.

Se dirigió hacia el sofá lo palpo a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse. Ella encendió la consola y empezaron a jugar. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, la competitividad de ambos lo hacía todo mucho más dinámico. Tomaron un pequeño tentempié en un descanso que se dieron de las partidas.

Para Adrien era extraño ver a Marinette tan casual con él. Pero su alegría se esfumo cuando vio a los padres de Marinette entrar al pequeño departamento.

—Hola hija —Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Adrien en medio de su casa. Marinette se levantó rápidamente y se paró frente a ellos.

—Hola mamá, hola papá.

— ¿Que hace Adrien aquí? – pregunto Sabine.

—Bueno sus fans lo estaban persiguiendo y él también quería salir de su casa. – dijo ella poniendo la cara más adorable que podía.

Sus padres los miraron con algo de preocupación y duda.

— ¿Y tiene permiso?

Adrien los miro de forma triste.

—No, me escape de mi casa.

Tom se acercó a él y poso sus manos en sus hombros sacudiéndolo un poco de manera cariñosa.

—Tranquilo Adrien, no le diremos nada a tu padre, pero la próxima vez no te salgas de casa sin su permiso, él debe estar muy preocupado por ti.

—Y si quieres venir puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Intentaremos hablar con tu padre Adrien —Sabine lo miro de forma maternal.

A Adrien se le ilumino la mirada. Por fin encontró a más personas que abogarían por él, por su libertad.

—Muchas gracias Madame y Monsieur Dupain Cheng. De verdad lo apreciaría mucho.


	5. Día 5: Torpe

**Día 5: Torpe (Clumsy)**

Marinette se caracterizaba por ser una persona propensa a la torpeza. Era uno de sus mayores defectos, pero eso no era mayor impedimento para su rutina diaria (excepto por algunos incidentes aislados, claro).

Ese día estaba destinado a pasar. Se levantó tarde como de costumbre y corrió hasta la escuela, evitando que le cerraran la puerta en la cara y luego casi cayendo en frente de sus compañeros de clase, aunque logrando llegar a tiempo.

Al final de la primera sesión de clase se apresuró para salir, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor. Mientras que bajaba las escaleras, sin darse cuenta se tropezó con un papel que estaba en el suelo al lado del último escalón. Solo pudo pensar en la dolorosa caída que le esperaba, mientras que cerraba los ojos.

— ¡Cuidado!

Sintió que unos brazos la envolvían y trataban de mantenerla firme. Lo que no se espero era que la persona que la había salvado caería también, aunque sintió que hizo lo posible para que ella no cayera directamente al suelo.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, pero en esos instantes abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su salvador era Adrien. Y no solo eso, sino que quedaron en una posición un poco sugerente. Ambos se sonrojaron por completo.

—Lo siento, Adrien perdón – dijo ella de manera apenada.

Ella con cuidado se retiró y se sentó en el suelo. Él se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Estas bien?—dijo el con preocupación.

—Si —dijo ella mientras que se sacudía la ropa

—Debes tener más cuidado, te puedes lastimar.

—Lo sé y te agradezco por ayudarme

Todos miraban incrédulos lo que había pasado. Ayla había logrado capturar una imagen del momento con su celular, que algún día en un futuro les mostraría y todos se reirían de esto (Eso si Marinette no se daba cuenta de la foto).

Eso sería solo una de las tantas situaciones en las que Marinette Dupain - Cheng perdería su dignidad frente a su crush. Con el paso del tiempo, Adrien empezó a tenerle cierto cariño a su torpeza. Las expresiones que tenía cada vez que le sucedía algo debido a ella, eran adorables y a veces divertidas, pero él siempre la trataba con respeto y se reía con ella cada vez que algo ridículo pasaba.

Aunque cuando ambos se casaron y empezaron su vida de casados, esto se convirtió en motivo de mucha preocupación. Adrien hacia lo posible para que Marinette no sufriera accidentes caseros. Aunque eso lo estaba convirtiendo en una persona paranoica. Como ese día que Marinette se hizo un pequeño corte en el pulgar con un cuchillo de cocina, el saco todas las cosas del botiquín, como si se hubiera perdido el dedo y a pesar de la insistencia de su esposa de que no era para tanto y de que era algo común que sucediera.

O cuando esperaban a la pequeña Emma, época en la que Adrien parecía más asustado y nervioso que la misma Marinette por la llegada de su primer hijo. Sus suegros le aseguraron que todo iría bien, y su esposa insistió mucho en ello.

A pesar de su torpeza, el la amaba con todo su corazón.


	6. Día 6: Secretos

**Día 6: Secretos (Secrets)**

Cuando se volvieron buenos amigos, Marinette y Adrien se convirtieron en confidentes de sus secretos. En ciertos días, charlarían sobre ello, largo y tendido. Solían hacerlo por video llamada en las noches, cuando sus deberes como superhéroes no se interponían.

Adrien no podía creer todo lo que no conocía de su amiga y Marinette no podía creer que estuviera pasando más tiempo con el chico que le gustaba. Ambos hicieron un juramento de que no le contarían a nadie más sobre esos secretos que se compartían. Aunque aún había un secreto que no podían compartir y ese era el de sus identidades secretas.

Un día Adrien revelo algo que de seguro le trajo muchos recuerdos a Marinette.

—Tengo que contarte algo.

Marinette lo miro atentamente. Él se frotaba el cuello visiblemente nervioso.

—Bueno, me gusta una chica.

En ese momento, la chica borro su sonrisa. Pensaba que había llegado otra chica a la vida de Adrien, ya que este le había dicho hace algún tiempo que Kagami ya no le interesaba. La última vez que le había dicho que le gustaba alguna chica se había llevado una desilusión.

—En serio, que bueno— dijo ella de manera desanimada. Con una sonrisa triste. Había aprendido que era mejor dejarlo ir. Con solo velo feliz era suficiente.

—Es muy bonita por supuesto.

Marinette ya estaba visiblemente incomoda por la situación.

—Pero lo que más me fascina de ella es que es valiente, amable y se preocupa por los demás. Además de que es una gran diseñadora

Un leve sonrojo cruzo el rostro de Marinette. ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a…

Tomo sus manos y la miro tímidamente.

—Marinette, yo estuve pensándolo por mucho tiempo, pero… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

No podía creerlo. Los flashbacks de cuando Adrien decía que solo era una amiga vieron ella. Sus ojos rodaron y cayó al suelo.

Adrien se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para ver si ella estaba bien. Se agarró la cabeza asustado y frustrado.

—Creo que la rompí.

— ¿Tú crees chico?—dijo Plagg negando con la cabeza

—No me ayudas, Plagg.

La levanto para llevarla a la enfermería. Tal vez el plan de Plagg hubiera sido una mejor idea Hubiera sido mejor idea declarársele en su casa.


	7. Día 7: Goloso

**Día 7: Goloso (Sweet tooth)**

Adrien miraba ensoñadoramente uno de los _croissants_ que Marinette había traído para la clase. Le encantaba el sabor de los productos de la panadería de los Dupain - Cheng. Tenían un sabor especial que en otras comidas no encontraba, a pesar de que en su casa había un chef que preparaba todas las comidas.

Los quiches eran sus favoritos, pero siendo modelo no podía abusar de esas maravillosas comidas que se le hacían agua al paladar.

—Sé que te gusto mucho el quiche de la panadería, por lo que papá hizo una nueva receta y quiso que tú la probaras— saco un trozo del quiche que había traído en una cajita.

A Adrien se le iluminaron los ojos. Tomó un trozo y lo probó. Estaba muy delicioso.

—Está muy bueno. Vamos te acompaño a la salida.

Ambos salieron de la escuela. El gorila ya estaba ahí para recoger a Adrien. El chico se acercó a su guardaespaldas.

— ¿Podría ir a la panadería de los Dupain – Cheng un momento, por favor? Así podremos llevar a Marinette a su casa.

El gorila solo gruño, en señal de aprobación. Adrien le abrió la puerta la chica.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo ella.

El chico negó.

— Claro que lo es. Es que quisiera agradecerle a tu padre por el quiche.

Marinette alzo los hombros y abordo el auto. Gorila condujo hasta su casa. Ambos salieron y entraron al establecimiento. Una alegre Sabine los recibió en el mostrador.

—Marinette, bienvenida —Sonrió aún más cuando vio que Adrien estaba con ella —Adrien, bienvenido, dime ¿te gusto el postre que mi esposo te envió?

—Sí, señora Cheng. Me pareció algo considerado de su parte.

Sabine se fue a la puerta de atrás, la que dirigía a donde horneaban sus productos.

—Entonces lo llamare para que venga, a él le interesa saber tu opinión.

Se retiró unos momentos. Llego con su esposo detrás de ella.

—Adrien, muchacho un gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Qué te pareció mi creación? —dijo posando sus manos en su cintura.

—Muy bueno, Señor Dupain. Esta tan delicioso como el de la última vez.

Vio unas galletas recién salidas del horno que se le antojaron muy deliciosas. Pero le parecía una descortesía pedir más.

El señor Dupain se dio cuenta de cómo miraba las galletas

—Recuerda Adrien, puedes comer lo que tú quieras, cortesía de la casa

El movía las manos tratando de negarse.

—No puedo aceptarlo, puedo pagarlo sin problemas.

Escucho el claxon del auto. Tenía que darse prisa.

—Me tengo que ir, Gracias por la comida.

Cuando se había ido, Tom se agacho a lado de su hija con una sonrisa picarona.

— ¿Para cuándo es la boda, hija?

— ¡PAPÁ!


	8. Día 8: Un favor que tú solo puedes hacer

**Día 8: Un favor que tú solo puedes hacer (A favor only you can do)**

—Solo tú me puedes hacer este favor.

Marinette se asombró por lo que le estaba pidiendo. Cuando la llamo para encontrarse los dos y salir un rato, no se esperaba esto.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro ve a ver a la fuente y ahí tendrás una pista —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella alzo una ceja y poniendo una cara de puchero.

— ¿No podrías decírmelo directamente?

—No sería tan divertido —dijo el, cruzándose de brazos.

—Adrien te quiero y te adoro, pero sigo sin saber cuál es la gracia de hacer estos juegos tuyos.

Desde que se habían vuelto pareja, hacían ese tipo de juegos extraños para pasar el rato. Marinette se acercó a la fuente y vio un papelito. Lo tomo y lo abrió. Este tenía lo que reconocía como la caligrafía de Adrien. Leyó su contenido.

_"Ve al lugar donde nos conocimos"_

Era algo ambiguo porque realmente ellos se conocieron como Ladybug y Chat Noir. Pero pensó que tal vez se trababa de la escuela. Su colegio estaba cerrado porque eran vacaciones de verano, por lo que busco en la entrada. Vio que había una ramita con un papelito enrollado.

_"Ahora ve a nuestro lugar favorito"_

Ese era fácil. Solo tenía que ir a la torre Eiffel. Con lo que no contaba era que estuviera en la punta de la torre.

—Ese gato mañoso—pensó ella antes de buscar escondite y transformarse. Tomo el papelito después de haber escalado la torre y lo abrió.

_"Ve al lugar donde vives con los que más quieres"_

Imagino que era su forma de decir que fuera a la panadería a hablar con sus padres.

Cuando llego sus padres la recibieron con un saludo

—Adrien ha dejado esto para ti, tesoro —Sabine le entrego una nota.

— ¿No les dijo para qué?

—No, pero se fue bastante rápido.

La desenrollo y decía lo siguiente.

—_"Tráeme algo de comer por favor. Llévalo de vuelta a la fuente, te estaré esperando". _

Rodo los ojos ante eso. ¿Todo eso porque quería un producto de la panadería de sus padres? Y que incluso estuvo ahí y lo pudo haber pedido el mismo. No dudaba que lo había hecho a propósito para molestarla. Pero no podía culpar a su novio por sus tonterías, por lo menos lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

Se despidió de sus padres después de tomar la primera caja de productos que vio y volvió al punto de encuentro. Adrien estaba sentado en la fuente.

Le puso la caja de los _croissants_ en las piernas de su novio.

– ¿Contento?

Él sonrió como solo Chat Noir solía hacerlo.

—Hay algo más que quisiera.

Ella lo miro con ganas de matarlo

—Un beso tuyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio el beso que tanto buscaba en la mejilla.


	9. Día 9: Regalos de cumpleaños

**Día 9: Regalos de cumpleaños (Birthday gifts)**

Adrien estaba sorprendido cuando busco en uno de los armarios, puesto que encontró una de las chaquetas viejas de Marinette y dentro de esta encontró una lista.

Aguanto la risa después de haber visto que era lo que contenía aquel papel viejo, amarillento con los años. Lo doblo y se dirigió a la habitación en la que Marinette solía trabajar en sus diseños.

—Marinette, ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?

Ella paro la máquina por un momento y levanto la mirada. Vio el papel viejo que su esposo tenía en la mano.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Tu solo míralo.

Lo tomo y lo desdoblo justo cuando leyó el título, se dio cuenta de lo que era y abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Pensé que la había escondido bien—dijo ella en un susurro.

—Entonces, ¿Ya tenías preparado el regalo para mi cumpleaños 35? —pronuncio de forma picarona.

Ella se sonrojo completamente.

—Adrien…

— ¿Lo tenías?

—No... Bueno sí.

Se dirigió al armario en donde guardaba sus materiales y saco una caja de este. Se lo extendió a Adrien.

—Este es tu regalo.

Adrien negaba y con sus manos le devolvía el regalo.

—No puedo recibirlo, aun no es mi cumpleaños 35. Faltan años para eso.

—No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo.

—Para mí si—Le entrego la caja en las manos. —No sería tan especial. Hare de cuenta que no la vi.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Gatito tonto.


	10. Día 10: Juegos de palabras

**Día 10: Juegos de palabras (Puns)**

A Adrien le encantaba decir juegos de palabras. Era como su nuevo pasatiempo. A Marinette de cierta forma le parecía adorable, pero a veces pensaba que se había obsesionado con ellas. Siempre se la pasaba preguntándole cosas con respuestas que se suponía que eran graciosas.

— ¿Cuál es el animal que es dos animales? —preguntó Adrien.

— ¿Qué decías? — dijo Marinette quitando la vista de su cuaderno de su libro de estudio.

— ¿Cuál es el animal que es dos animales? —repitió el chico.

—No… ¿No lo sé?

El gato, porque es gato y araña.

Ella se extraña por aquella respuesta. El decidió continuar con su sesión de preguntas.

— ¿Qué hace el pez perezoso?

Ella negó, sin saber que decir.

—Nada.

Ella sonrió un poco, pero decidió ocultar su rostro en el libro, apretando los labios para intentar no reírse. No le daría el gusto, no señor. Adrien noto eso.

— ¿Cuál es la fruta que más se ríe?

— ¿No lo sé? ¿Cuál es?

La naranja, ja, ja, ja.

Sin poder evitarlo, Marinette soltó una risa. No podía creer que se rio de los chistes tontos de Adrien.

Aunque apreciaba sus chistes, admitía que algunos eran bastante tontos. Pero él era su tonto favorito.


	11. Día 11: Videollamada

**Día 11: Videollamada (Facetime)**

No podía dormir. Por más que intento conciliar el sueño recostándose en su cama, no podía hacerlo. Daba vueltas en la cama, lo que harto a Plagg, quien estaba intentando descansar en su almohada.

Pero sabía quién estaría despierta a estas horas.

—Marinette —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomo su teléfono y marco esperando que ella contestara. Sabía que ella tenía unos horarios en los que se acostaba bastante tarde.

Pronto se encontró a una Marinette bastante cansada detrás de la pantalla.

—Hola, perdón por molestarte. No podía dormir, así que quería ver si podrías hablar conmigo un rato.

Bostezo un poco antes de responder.

—Como tú quieras

El procedió a contarle todo lo que le hacía que no pudiera conciliar el sueño que tanto buscaba. Ella solo asentía y daba uno que otro comentario sin que se tropezara en sus palabras.

Jamás había visto a Marinette actuar así con él. Siempre estaba nerviosa y no podía decir palabras coherentes. Sin duda esto era un cambio.

Después de un rato, Adrien colgó y justo en ese momento, Marinette se quedó dormida. En la mañana se levantó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Tikki, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Hablaste con Adrien en la noche, ¿No lo recuerdas? —dijo Tikki flotando hacia ella.

Marinette se agarró la cabeza y se agacho avergonzada.

—Dime que no hice nada vergonzoso.

—No, por el contrario, creo que fuiste demasiado buena con él.

Se sentó en la silla rotatoria de su computador y miro al techo, desilusionada.

—Porque me pasan estas cosas, primera vez que Adrien me llama solo para hablarme a mí, y estoy medio dormida —Tikki se acercó y la abrazo por donde tenía su cabello.

—No te sientas mal, ya habrán otras oportunidades.


	12. Día 12: La novia de Adrien

**Día 12: "La novia de Adrien" ("Adrien´s girlfriend")**

Desde que había salido la noticia del supuesto romance de Adrien con una chica, y luego de aquella vez en la que él y Marinette escaparon juntos y tomaron todas esas fotos, muchos de los fans de Adrien los emparejaban juntos, y desde que descubrieron que en Ladyblog se hacia los mismo no dudaron en crear una página exclusivamente de la pareja con la ayuda de Alya, quien estuvo encantada con la idea.

Aunque el único que aún no sabía de su existencia era Adrien.

Alya hizo jurar a Nino que no le diría de la página a su amigo, porque Marinette estaba súper avergonzada por ella.

Pero para Nino fue muy difícil ocultarlo, y luego después de tanta insistencia de Adrien, después de que sus amigos le estuvieran insinuando muchas cosas entre él y la chica de coletas, le revelo la verdad. Le envió por mensaje privado un link a una página que estaba repleta de fotos de su amiga y el, juntos.

El chico vio sorprendido de aquel contenido.

—"No, Nino todo esto es un mal entendió ella es solo es mi amiga, nada más" —escribió como mensaje en su celular, enviándosela a su amigo.

—Eres demasiado inocente, viejo —pensaba Nino después de leer el mensaje.


	13. Día 13: Buena suerte

**Día 13: Buena suerte (Good luck)**

El amuleto de la suerte que Marinette le había regalado era bastante útil.

Cada vez que lo usaba cosas que él deseaba se cumplían. Como cuando quería que su padre cenara con él un día y Nathalie justamente le informo que su padre le iba a acompañar esa noche. Cuando quería más tiempo para él, justo una de sus clases había sido cancelada. Incluso empezó a guardarlo en su bolsillo cuando debía defender a París y de alguna manera, eso le daba mucha más seguridad.

Ese amuleto era realmente de la suerte. Tendría que darle un poco de esa suerte que Marinette le regalo de vuelta. Y por ello compro unos bonitos dijes, con los que haría una pulsera de la suerte nueva.


	14. Día 14: El enamorado

**Día 14: El enamorado (The valentine)**

Harían una dinámica en los salones de clases para escribirles cartas a sus amigos, por el día de San Valentín. Marinette ya sabía a quién mandársela.

Pensó y escribió varias cartas, pero ninguno le gustaba. Pero luego pensó que tal vez no necesitaba palabras para darle un regalo a Adrien y además, hacerlo feliz por un momento. Tomo sus lápices y empezó a trabajar en ello.

El día de san Valentín, cuando Adrien abrió el sobre, se puso un poco nerviosa. Pero luego de ver su expresión se alivió. Los ojos del chico brillaban por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Era un hermoso retrato suyo. Estaba bastante trabajado y detallado. En una de las esquinas vio la firma de Marinette. Se levantó y se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo.

—Es muy bonito, gracias Mari —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.


	15. Día 15: Rivales de amor

**Día 15: Rivales de amor (Love rivals)**

Cuando ambos decidieron darse una oportunidad con otras personas, no fue nada fácil. Era una época de cambio. Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que cometieron errores con esas relaciones y eso los ayudo a madurar frente a esa situación. Después de todo solo eran adolescentes. A pesar de que eran bastante similares con sus respectivas parejas, se dieron cuenta de que los opuestos se atraían también. Después de terminar sus relaciones (situación nada fácil para ambos) decidieron tomarse algo de tiempo para pensar. Pero seguían siendo todos amigos.

Quien diría que al final Marinette y Adrien por fin estarían juntos. Sin duda era la mejor decisión que habían tomado.


	16. Día 16: Playa

**Día 16: Playa (Beach)**

Este era el primer viaje de Adrien. Lo habían planeado con él. Por suerte su padre había cambiado y lo dejo ir

Como Nino obtuvo su licencia de conducción, consiguió su primer auto con algo de dinero. Alya, Nino, Marinette y Adrien irían a la playa un día entero. Se levantaron bastante temprano ese día y lograron llegar a la playa más cercana siendo todavía de mañana.

Marinette había cambiado mucho físicamente. Se había desarrollado bastante bien. Adrien no pudo dejar de mirarla en todo el viaje y sus amigos lo notaron. Ya tenían con que molestarlo.

Y Adrien ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que estaba su amiga Marinette con ese bikini rosa.


	17. Día 17: Confesión

**Día 17: Confesión (Confession)**

Este sería el día, por fin se le confesaría a Adrien, tendría a sus tres hijos, a su hámster, un perro, un gato...

Sacudió su cabeza, saliendo de su fantasía. Debía escribir la carta primero, porque de otro modo no sucedería nunca. Escogió el bolígrafo con escritura más bonito que guardaba y sacando un papel de colores empezó a escribir.

_Mi gran amor, mi confidente. Con esta carta quiero decirte que te amo. Te amo desde la primera vez que nos conocimos._ Dejo la carta en la mesa de su balcón, solo para que esta saliera volando y cayera en un charco. No definitivamente hoy no serían pareja.


	18. Día 18: En la lluvia

**Día 18: En la lluvia (In the rain)**

Ambos salieron al parque esperando pasar un día de salida tranquila en compañía del otro. El cielo se nublo y pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer. Adrien decidió que era hora de que buscaran refugio porque ninguno había traído su paraguas, pero la pequeña mano de Marinette lo detuvo antes de levantarse.

—Sabes, hace mucho tiempo quería experimentar bajo la lluvia.

Se quedaron mirando al cielo hasta que el aguacero llego.

Ambos corrían bajo la lluvia. Pisaban los charcos sin importar si se ensuciaban. Fue un día divertido y diferente.

La fiebre del día siguiente había valido la pena.


	19. Día 19: Akumatizado

**Día 19: Akumatizado (Akumatized)**

Después de haber visto aquel futuro apocalíptico de Chat Blanc, Marinette se aseguró de que su compañero de batallas se sintiera querido, sobretodo sabiendo lo mal que se la pasaba en su casa cuando descubrió su identidad. No quería volver a enfrenar aquella pesadilla. Sabia de sus consecuencias. Por lo que todos los días lo llamaba para decirle lo querido que era, la gran persona en la que se había convertido y de que siempre estaría para él.

Él no sabía muy bien de su actitud, solo le dio una vaga idea, diciéndole que Bunnix la visito porque el futuro fue modificado, pero sin decirle el porqué. Debía ser algo tan importante y grave como para que no pudiera contárselo.


	20. Día 20: Hámster

**Nota: Yo no hago fics por petición, así que lo siento mucho. **

**Día 20: Hámster (Hamsters)**

Había llegado la hora. La decisión más importante como pareja. Irían a comprar su primer hámster.

Miraron a través del vidrio que contenía a los animalitos. Algunos tenían manchas cafés, negras, o incluso blancas, mientras que otros solo eran de un color. Escogieron uno con una mancha de corazón negra en la espalda con el resto de su pelaje blanco.

Adrien fue quien escogió la jaula, de tapa roja y Marinette escogió sus accesorios, una rueda y una pequeña pelota para que jugara.

Su nombre será…

Un camión pasó ruidosamente en ese momento. La dependiente tuvo que pedirles que escribieran el nombre en la tarjeta que les entregaron al comprar al hámster.


	21. Día 21: Pesadilla

**Día 21: Pesadilla (Nightmare)**

— ¡Marinette!

Adrien se levantó sobresaltado de su cama. Respiraba agitado. Sus ojos traban de adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Adrien?—pregunto adormilada su esposa.

—Hawkmoth, bueno, mi padre conseguía los Miraculous, pero tú estabas herida—Ella se sentó en la cama para tomar sus manos—Pensé que te perdería.

—Pero eso fue hace años gatito. Tu padre cambio para bien y lo sabes.

El la miro preocupado.

— ¿Me prometes que si tienes una pesadilla de nuevo me dirás?

Él le dio un beso.

—Lo prometo.

Ambos se volvieron a dormir, con Adrien un poco más tranquilo.


	22. Día 22: Crecidos

**Día 22: Crecidos (Aged up)**

Marinette se convenció a si misma de que había olvidado sus sentimientos por Adrien con el pasar de los años. Después de años sin verse, cuando se volvieron a encontrar, casi no lo reconocía. Cambio mucho físicamente y a pesar de que ya no trabajaba como modelo, para ella seguía siendo bastante lindo. Adrien podía decir lo mismo de ella, el cabello corto le quedaba bastante bien y las facciones de su rostro, aunque más maduras, seguían siendo finas y eso la hacía bastante bella. Sus personalidades no cambiaron mucho, pero ya sabían controlarse mejor frente a ciertas situaciones. Y también aprendieron a quererse si mismos antes de formalizar una relación. Lo necesitaban.


	23. Día 23: Desfiles de moda

**Día 23: Desfiles de moda (Fashion show)**

Cuando Marinette empezó a trabajar para Gabriel, estaba bastante nerviosa. Sacaría su primera colección a la pasarela. Gabriel le aseguraba que su trabajo era muy bueno y que superaba todas sus expectativas

Adrien modelaría alguna de sus piezas, esos fue lo que le dio la confianza de seguir con el evento. Incluso antes días antes de que se realizara el desfile, Adrien se ofreció a modelar los trajes como una prueba y así ella podría revisarlos y arreglarlas cosas que hicieran falta. La hizo reír mientras modelaba. Ella no podía dejar de verlo, porque era muy atractivo, sin importar lo que usara.


	24. Día 24: Estilo nupcial

**Día 24: Estilo nupcial (Bridal style)**

La clase de educación física siempre había sido un martirio para Marinette. Siempre terminaba castigada por su torpeza y terminaba haciendo más ejercicios que los demás. Tal vez eso explicaba porque era tan atlética cuando era Ladybug. O tal vez solo eran los poderes que el Miraculous la daban.

Hoy los harían correr alrededor de la cancha un par de veces. Nada podía salir mal con eso ¿Verdad?

Mientras daban las últimas vueltas, Lila se le acerco fingiendo ser amistosa con ella.

— ¿Estas cansada Marinette?, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Marinette viendo sus malas intenciones le respondió:

—No, no necesito tu ayuda Lila.

Estiro el pie para que se tropezara. Marinette no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que termino cayendo de bruces al suelo. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su tobillo izquierdo.

El silbato del profesor resonó por todo el gimnasio. Todo el mundo la rodeo cuando la vieron en el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien?, ¿Marinette? —pregunto Alya.

—Denle espacio —dijo el maestro acercándose a Marinette y examino su tobillo.

—Está un poco hinchado, pero al parecer no es de gravedad. Necesito un voluntario para que lleve a la señorita Dupain - Cheng a la enfermería. Yo los alcanzo luego de que deje a los otros ocupados.

Adrien alzo la mano.

—Yo lo hare.

Adrien pensó en llevarla en su espalda, pero pensó que tal vez no sería muy práctico, por lo que decidió cargarla en sus brazos. Eso hizo que Lila hirviera de la rabia.

Adrien se la llevo directamente a la enfermería.

—Vi como Lila te hizo caer, Marinette.

Ella estaba aliviada, por lo menos no era la única que sabía lo que hizo aquella chica.

—No es la primera vez que sucede una cosa como estas. No tenías por qué intervenir—Escondió su rostro entre su ropa.

—Lo hago porque me nace hacerlo. Creo que fue muy mal consejo el que te di el no exponerla, lo siento.

Ella lo miro.

—Solo intentabas ayudar.

—No, ahora si te voy a ayudar, dejare de ser testigo de Lila. Le daré una lección, algún día, tu solo espera.


	25. Día 25: Proteger

**Día 25: Proteger (Protect)**

Adrien se propuso en ponerle más atención a Marinette y a protegerla. De quien quisiera hacerle daño. Ella era una persona muy importante para el como para dejar que ella resultara afectada por una persona que envidiaba su vida, cuando en realidad Marinette trabajaba muy duro por todo lo que tenía y que ella no andaba presumiéndolo como cierta chica mitómana.

Él es su protector, el único que creía en ella y que podía ver más allá de las mentiras de Lila. Debía protegerla, él debía entenderla y amarla. Hacerla sentir mejor en los momentos difíciles, como su amigo, su mejor amigo.


	26. Día 26: Héroes de civil

**Día 26: Héroes de civil (Civilian heroes)**

Marinette y Adrien eran considerados los héroes de civil. Ambos velaban por el bienestar de sus amigos. Por eso todos los consideraban sus héroes de la clase. Ellos resolvían problemas cotidianos, a diferencia de sus alter egos, quienes usaban sus súper poderes. Ellos usaban su buena voluntad para ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara. Después de aquella época en la que a Marinette la llamaran la Ladybug cotidiana, ella considero que Adrien también merecía metrito por lo que hacía, a pesar de que él no tenía mucho tiempo por estar cumpliendo con cosas que su padre le exigía, sus clases y todo lo que impedía que tuviera una vida normal.


	27. Día 27: Marinette y los Agrestes

**Día 27: Marinette y los Agrestes (Marinette & the Agreste(s))**

Cuando Gabriel Agreste conoció a Marinette Dupain Cheng, pensó que era su peón perfecto para poder akumatizarla y así conseguir los Miraculous de una vez por todas. Pero como siempre su plan fracaso. Y no solo eso, sino que Adrien lo descubrió todo y estaba muy enojado. Le hizo jurar a su padre que se llevaría bien con Marinette a las buenas, porque de otra manera se iría de la casa.

Aunque al principio estaba en desacuerdo en su relación, el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que en realidad Marinette era una buena persona y que hacia feliz a su hijo. Por lo que al final termino cediendo en que siguieran juntos.


	28. Día 28: Adrien Dupain – Cheng

**Día 28: Adrien Dupain – Cheng**

Por primera vez en su vida Adrien tenía el día libre.

Los Dupain - Cheng lo invitaron a pasar el día con ellos. Marinette no estaría porque Gabriel la necesitaba para terminar los últimos detalles del desfile de modas que se celebraría en unos días. Creía que sería una buena actividad para su nueva practicante del verano.

—Bien muchacho hoy nos ayudaras en la panadería. ¿Podrías hacerlo? Tu padre estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

—Por supuesto.

Tom le dio un delantal y un sombrero de panadero. Dejo algunas bandejas con el pan del día en las vitrinas y volvió atrás.

—Me dijiste hace rato que querías aprender a cocinar. ¿Hay algo en especial que quisieras hacer?

Adrien se llevó una mano a su barbilla.

—Quisiera hacer algo especial para Marinette.

—Te daré un par de ideas y te guiare en el proceso, así podrás hacerlo tú —dijo Tom poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Al final termino escogiendo una tarta. Tom le enseño como hacerla e iba revisando su trabajo. Cuando lo saco del horno Adrien estaba satisfecho con lo que hizo. Ahora solo hacía falta la prueba de fuego: Probarla.

Justamente Marinette llego a su casa un poco exhausta por todo el trabajo que debió hacer. Adrien le paso un pedazo. Estaba ansioso.

Ella lo probó.

—Esta delicioso, Adrien, Gracias.

Y Marinette fue muy feliz con ese pastel tan delicioso.


	29. Día 29: Bien Joue

**Día 29: Bien Joue **

Marinette no se lo podía creer cuando la profesora Mendeleiev le dijo que trabajaría con la Adrien. Ambos fueron a la mansión Agreste a pedirle a Nathalie permiso para trabajar ellos dos. Ella les dio un tiempo límite de una hora. Por suerte ya tenían hecho el esqueleto del trabajo. Solo debían terminar de pulirlo para su entrega

El proyecto había sido bastante largo y tedioso, al punto de que ambos terminaron bastante cansados. Cuando vieron su trabajo terminado se dispusieron a celebrar su victoria.

—_Bien Joue._

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose entre ellos y alternando miradas a la posición de sus manos.

No podía ser coincidencia, ¿Verdad?

Estaban en serios problemas.

— ¿Chat?

— ¿Mi lady?


	30. Día 30: Nosotros contra el mundo

**Día 30: Nosotros contra el mundo (Us against the world)**

El día de su boda, se juraron amor eterno, como desde hace muchos años lo practicaban y deseaban. "Nosotros en contra del mundo y en las buenas y en las malas estaremos ahí, uno para el otro", se dijeron. Y no importaba que hubiera un nuevo Hawkmoth que quisiera separarlos, o los cambios durante su vida que los afectaran, porque ellos lucharon en contra de toda adversidad, viento y marea para llegar hasta donde estaban, nada podría separarlos nunca más. Ellos se amarían hasta la eternidad, por siempre y para siempre. Ese lazo que habían creado con sus años de amistad y luego noviazgo fueron los mejores.

**A todos los leyeron esta recopilacion de escritos, gracias. **


End file.
